The Band
by RhianneMidNightSun
Summary: The Band; Twilight. Everyone knows them, Well nearly everyone, Lead singer Edward runs into a girl who doesn't know who he is. There rival band ; The Pack tries ruining them in Battle Of The Bands .. but does it work?
1. Get A Girlfriend!

BAND NAME: Twilight

Lead Singer - Edward Cullen - 17

Keyboard - Jasper Cullen - 18

Guitar/Backing singer - Alice Cullen - 17

Drums - Emmett Cullen - 19

Edward POV.

I walked into my dressing room, ignoring the tone of screaming girls and the camera's flashing in every direction. I loved being the lead singer in my band, but it gets boring sometimes, the only time i have fun is when i preform. I don't like the talk shows our agent gets us to go on, or the tone's of screaming girls dieing to talk to me. Its just bores me to be honest. "EDWARD! ARGHHHH!" was all i could hear. I HATE it. So does Jasper, but Emmett can't get enough of it. Even though Emmett has a WIFE. Yeh, suprises me to, Rosalie Cullen... I don't really like her that much, its easier to ignore her really.

Jasper is married too, to Alice she was the one that came up with starting a band, she also picks our oufits, its not that she has no sence of fashion, becasue she is the most fashionable person i know, it's just i like to dress myself. But our agent Carlisle says we have to look good on stage, we can choose our oufits for everything except when we are on stage, then thats Alice's job. What i really want is just to preform, no complications, no outfits to worry about, no screaming girls, nothing to worry about, just singing.

Anyway, i got into my dressing room, and sat infront of my mirrow, opened my laptop, after every concret all the band Carlisle and somethimes Rose go on IM, to chat about it and so Carlisle can tell us about up coming gigs;  
[ .Singer - Edward  
- Jasper  
Pixie-On-Guitar- Alice  
JustToHitSomething - Emmett  
TheAgentGuy - Carlisle

MarriedToTheDrummer - Rose]

_.Singer logged on.  
Friends online- - TheAgentGuy - MarriedToTheDrummer_

_Pixie-On-Guitar logged on._

_JustToHitSomething logged on._

TheAgentGuy- Great show tonight guys, weldone.

.Singer - Thanks Carlisle, but could you send someone down to get rid of the girls outside my dressing room please.

TheAgentGuy- Sure. You would of thought a singer loved being crowded by girls!  
JustToHitSomething -Yeh, dude, your single... and been single for like ... ever!  
Pixie-On-Guitar- C'mon Edward, ill help ya find a date.  
.Singer- No, please don't  
Pixie-On-Guitar- Unlucky, i am! =D  
.Singer- Don't!  
Pixie-On-Guitar- Tuff!  
.Singer- Alice..!  
Pixie-On-Guiter- Edward..!  
- Stop it please.  
.Singer- Alice NO!  
Pixie-On-Guitar- TUFF EDWARD!  
.Singer- -Sighs- I give up!  
Pixie-On-Guitar- So thats a yes =D  
.Singer- Head/Desk  
TheAgentGuy- STOP IT. Edward, c'mon lad it might be good for the band if a picture of you, with a arm around a girl, is in the papers! Think of the publisity!  
.Singer- I don't care about publisity Carlisle! And you know full well i dont! I just wonna sing in the band!  
Pixie-On-Guitar- **Cough**With a girlfriend**Cough**  
.Singer- Head/Desk  
MarriedToTheDrummer- Look, if Edward doesn't want a girlfriend, he doesn't have to have one! The band is megga famous already!  
.Singer- =D I acctaully like Rose now!  
- Right, Leave it now okay! Whens the next gig and where?  
TheAgent- In....Port Angels.... In two days.  
Pixie-On-Guitar- YES YES YES, SHOPPING!  
JustToHitSomething- NO!  
.Singer- No!  
MarriedToTheDrummer- YES!  
- Ohhh no!  
TheAgentGuy- Okay!  
.Singer-I think i speak for the guys when i say, we aint going with you!  
- Exactly!  
JustToHitSomething- I'm staying at home!

.Singer- I'm off to the tour bus, since the girls have gone now :) See you guys there!  
_.Singer logged off._

I walked out my dressing room and ran to the bus, dodging the odd girl roaming around. When i got on the bus Alice was sat there on the laptop, still on IM i guess. She looked up and was about to say something, i knew what she was gonna say. "No Alice" i said before she could get anything out! "But Edward, i know the perfect girl, and she is in love with you, i swear!" she said with an evil grin. "Alice, she only wants to date me becasue i am famous, not becasuse she 'love' me!" i took a swig of Alice's lemonade. She narrowed her eyes at me, then lightend up again, because Jasper walked into the bus, followed by Emmett, and Rose.

And we where off, to the hotel where we would stay the night, then head of to Port Angels...


	2. Meeting The RockStar

**AN- SORRY i haven't updated in a while, my computer got a virus! Stupid thing!!!!  
Anyway ENJOY!**

Check out my new story - 'Siblings?' - Carlisle and Bella... Brother and Sister...Changed at the same time.... but seperated, and now they meet 300 years later, when the rather powerful Bella saves Edward from the Volturi!

* * *

Bella POV

"Bella, you have to come with me!!!" Jessica moaned for the millionth time today. "Jess, I don't even know the band!" i couldn't think of a better excuse, "Well, you'll like them i swear, c'mon Bella, your my bext friend, and i have two tickets!" she moaned again, i sighed "I give up!" i grunted openeing the doors to the libary. "Is that a yes then?" she jumped up and down, getting all giddy, "Fine, but you owe me!" i sighed getting ready for another day at work, she screeched and went on about how much fun it will be.

Edward POV

Finally! We had just arrived in Port Angles, and there where screams outside the bus, it suddenly come to a stop, i banged my head. "What the hell is going on Carlisle!?" i shouted, Carlisle came from the front of the bus and sighed, "The girls are sat outside the bus refuseing to move unless they see you." his head was down deep in thought, "Off ya go then!" Emmett bomed from the back of the bus. I sighed, "Fine, Carlisle get the bodygaurds ready outside the coach" he went off and a few minutes later he shouted me, i stepped out the bus only to nearly be knocked down by the girls trying to get past the bodygaurds, i hate this, after my shirt was pulled off i got back on the bus, to see Emmett and Jasper on the floor laughing at my half gone shirt. "Give over," Rose slapped Emmett on the back of the head. "Haha Go on Jasper, there calling you now" Jasper stopped falling and went over to Alice, and pulled her out with him.

They didn't call Emmett out, he got pissed me and Jasper couldn't help but laugh. We arrived at the hotel, but it bored me to i went out the back and with the help of two bodygaurds i manged to get to the nearest libary without being run down by girls, thanks god for that!

Bella POV

"Bella! OMFG! Bella, look who just walked in!" Jessica wisperd and pointed to a greek god entering the libary. "What about him?" i said getting back to work, "Isabella Marie Swan! That my good friend, is Edward Cullen, Lead singer of Twilight" she tried not to over react, she really did, but it didn't work." We're off to see that band tonight aren't we?" i was still busy doing work i looked up, and Jess was gone, she was peering around one of the book case's looking at the greek god, she nearly fell over, and i burst out laughing, everyone looked, and i blushed and got back to work.

Edward POV

Some one burst out laughing, i turned sharply to see a beautiful brown haird girl laughing at her friend, who was perring around the book self at me. She then blushed and went back to work, i let out a small chuckle and went back to looking for a book. I found one, not the best book in the world, but it will keep me busy for a few hours. Wuthering Heights **(An- suposse to be Bella's favourite book, i forgot name though)**.

I sighed and walked to the book check-out desk, to see the beautiful brown haird girl stood there, i placed the book on the counter and got out my libary card. Not taking my eyes off her, even though she was looking down all the time.

Bella POV

Some one placed a book infront of me, Wuthering Heights my favourite book, "Arr, Wuthering Heights good choice..." i looked up to see -who Jess named as- Edward Cullen, He smiled at me, i felt my heart melting, but i kept my cool. "Amazing..." he tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in confusin, i swiped the book, and he was still looking at me, "What?" i asked, she shook his ehad and laughed, "Nothing, its just your the first girl not to throw herself all over me, thanks..." he chuckled, i laughed to "Thats becasue i don't know you, or the band your in, my friend Jessica only jsut told me about your nad because she is dragging me to your concret tonight." I passed the book back along with his card wich i swiped.

"See ya there, thanks" he said as he left, followed by his bodygaurds. "OMG BELLA! You just talked to the fittest guy in the world!" Jess screeched, "No biggie Jess" i said and got back to work.


	3. Getting Ready For The Concret

Edward POV

I walked out the libary, it suprised me that i had met one girl who didn't throw herself on me. She was beautiful and hopefully i would see her again at the concret. This thought made me smile, wich caused anoying pixie Alice to interupt my thoughts. "Edward... why are you smiling at nothing?" she asked tilting her her to the left. "Never mind" i mumbled, and went back to my thoughts. I must have smiled again becasue Alice was staring at me and this time Rose asked what i was smiling at. "Ed, your acting really weird" Alice was alwasy concrened about me. "Its, nothing" i sighed, "OH .... MY.... CARLISLE!" they both screamed.

Carlisle came running in the coach, "What?" he smiled, "Nothing Carlisle, its that new saying" Rose beamed, Carlisle pinched the birdge of his nose, "Oh come on Carlisle, we can't help it if your like a god to us", Carlisle didn't say anything and walked of the bus. Rose and Alice giggled at me, "So then, what caused you to say 'oh my carlisle' and whats with the giggling?" i asked trying to figure it out in my head. "YOUR IN LOOOOOOVE" They screeched, and burst out giggling. My eyes widend, "No way man, i haven't even spoken to a girl, let alone fall in love wi-" i stopped mid-sentenced and rememberd the beautiful girl at the libary, her name tag said Bella.

Alice and Rose carried on giggling, so immature, honestly !"So, Eddie is all loved up, whos the specail girl Eddie-boo?" Emmett said walking up to Rose and wrapping his arm around her waist, "There is no girl, there being stupid..." i just ignored them. There being stupid, Bella is WAAYY outta my league, even if i am famous!

Bella POV

"C'mon Bella, work ended 10 minutes ago, i aint leaveing without you, we need to get ready!" Jess giggled from the door, she hand't stopped going on about the concret and the fact i talked to the lead singer. "Ughh, fine!" i slumbed out of the libary and Jess tugged on my wrist, "Right, we'll go to yours and then to mine, you can have a shower at mine and that, but we need to get your clothes!" she let go and got into the driver's seat of her car, i got in the passenger seat. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad, maybe ill enjoy myself... i kept thinking trying to cheer myself up, and to be honest it was working.

I was nearly as execited as Jess at one point! "C'mon Jess!" i moaned as she raked though my wardrobe, i don't like the clothes she likes, there too..... skimpy, "Fine, you pick an outfit, but i swear if i don't approve, ill dress you!" she warned, i quickly pulled out a pair of yellow skinnie jeans, a white top with a picture of buildings on it in black, a grey mini-coat and black shoe's. **(AN- outfit on my profile) **I walked out to Jess and showed her the outfit, "I like, lets go!" she said, i put my outfit into a large black bag and we went.

We got to Jess's and we got ready- had a shower, did our hair, did make-up, got dressed. "Finally we are ready" i moaned slumbing onto the sofa, "C'mon we gotta go," Jess grabbed the tickets off the table and we where off!

* * *

**AN- sorry i haven't updated in a while :)  
Been busy with my new story... thats hit off pretty well**

'Siblings..?' - about Bella and Carlisle, brother and sister in human life, they meet 300 years later, after they've been changed, when Bella save's Edward from the Volturi with her powers-Gets anything she wants-(read it you'll understand), anyway, Bella gets Carlisle to act immature, pretty funny!!!! - See yaa

-MidNightSun xxx


	4. The Concret

**Edward walks over to Bella..."Bella, what are you doing?" he asked tilting his head to the side, "Well, Edward... i'm solving our little Mike problem" Bella said smiling, Edward sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose " With a wax doll that looks exactly like you? Thats not going to solve anything, i-" he was cut off by the door bell, Bella answerd it. Then came into the living room dugging along a Edward wax doll, "Bella, what has the wax doll of me got to do with Mike leaving you alone?" he asked, "Its... umm, not for Mike" Bella smiled, and tugged on the Edward doll, " Who's it for?" Edward asked "Me.. i get lonely when your not here" she smiled.... Edward walked out the house muttering... "My wife is insane!".**

**^^ Wrote that cos i was bored :D ^^^**

**ENJOY MY PRETTIES! SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES BTW!**

* * *

Bella POV

We got to the concret, and Jess flirted with the guards, oh god. Anyway we where at the front, there where seats, but Jess didn't sit down, she just kept jumping about, then running off and flirting with one of the gaurds walking by. Really, my friend is quite the slut, but it makes me laugh.  
_**BBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_  
Some fireworks on stage went off, and made me jump.  
"Now, put your hands together for Twlight's,drummer EMMETT!" their where a masive amount of screaming, as huge huge, black haird guy walked on stage, waving with his drum sticks in hand.  
"Keyboard player JASPER" their where even more screaming as a tall blonde haird guy wlaked on stage,  
"Guitarist ALICE" yet more screaming, as a black haird pixie danced on stage, waving to the audience,  
"And last but not least, Lead Singer, and Teenage Heart throbe EDWARD!" this times i could of sworn the screams would've brought down the auditorium! The greek god i met in the libary earlier walked on stage, shaking his head at his intro, he walked to the mic and waited for the screaming to stop, as he waited he scanned the audience, then he spotted me, i waved and he smiled and waved back,  
"Hey All! How ya doing tonight?" he spoke into the mic, there where more screams and Jessica was jumping up and down like a mad man, i stood up and put my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her. She kept jumping and i started laughing at her.  
"Right Well, This song is called 'Falling For You'... Jasper wrote this one... but i'm sure you know that," when he said Jasper's name, he gestured to the blonde behind the keyboard, who nodded.

_This drowning sorrow_

_is shaking me_

_More than it ever has before_

_The road signs_

_reading bitter end_

_Leave me suspect of a crime_

_The city air chokes me today_

_More than it ever had before_

_I'm nervous to feel deserved_

_By these street signs anymore_

_Are you_

_Going to_

_Be waiting up when I get home_

_We'll stay up all night_

_Getting drunk and_

_watching Sunsets on_

_our porch_

_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_These empty_

_feelings question me_

_Of who i think i've become_

_Mind is ticking life away_

_Asking if you are the one_

_Are you_

_Going to_

_Be waiting up when I get home_

_We'll stay up all night_

_Getting drunk and_

_watching Sunsets on_

_our porch_

_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_I'm dying to explain my heart_

_to you now_

_I'm dying to explain my heart_

_to you now_

_There's so much on_

_my mind It's tearing_

_me apart_

_There's so much on_

_my mind It's tearing_

_me apart_

_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you._

Edward smiled and shot a glance in my direction. After the screaming and 'wooping' stopped, Edward spoke again,  
"Okay guys, this next song is called Crazy, Jasper and I wrote it, and i'd like to dedicate this song to the first girl who didn't throw herslef all over me like the rest of you do, Bella" he pointed to me, and then a spotlight was on me, i waved and blushed looking down the whole time when i looked up,he laughed and winked at me, then the song started.

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look, I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_They won't stop till they've reached their dreams_

_Diet pills, surgery_

_Photoshopped pictures in magazines_

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's World War III_

_No one cares, no one's there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_And money's our first priority_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Rich guys driving big SUVs_

_While kids are starving in the streets_

_No one cares_

_No one likes to share_

_I guess life's unfair_

He took the mic off the stand, and walked to the front of the stage, which happened to be infront of me, and as soon as he started singing again, he jumped up and stamped his feet down heavily.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something, something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

I liked that song... the rest of the night went great, i enjoyed most of the songs, Jessica screamed, i cheeried everynow and again. I acctally had a good night, and the night was getting even better because Jess got back-stage passes. Jess dragged me to the doors at the side of the stage that had a sign saying ' BackStage Passes Only' and two gaurds stood infront, we showed them the passes and a lady led us to a room, it was black and white, kinda, it was nice, like a living room. We sat down and Jessica started talking with a strained voice,  
"I told you not to scream that much, good thing i have a soar throat today" she looked at me confused,  
"I have lockets..." she smiled and i handed her a cough sweet.

Then, some other people with back-stage passes came in, and we all started chatting. One asked about what Edward meant by the first girl not to throw herself all over him.  
Suddenly the doors burst open and two body guards came in,  
"Don't scream Jess, you've already hurt yo-" i was cut off by Jess jumping up and screaming when Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett walked in, Emmett walked in with his arm around a really pretty blonde.  
"Arghh, Bella we meet again" Edward smiled,  
"Yer well even if your famous.. i'm ignoring you!" i smiled and turned away, only to see Jess getting pictures signed, i laughed at my giddy friend,  
"N'aww don't ignore me!" her pouted signing some pictures of the other fans,  
"No.. you embrassed me infront of hundreds of people!"  
"Sorry!" he pouted,  
"Edward... your a loser!" i laughed, he laughed back,  
"Dude, i like her already" the big guy, that was introduced as Emmett smiled, the blonde in his arm laughed,  
"Hey, I'm Rosalie.. Emmett's wife, Call me Rose" she smiled,  
"Ohh yeh, your the one who wrote the song ' Talk you down'" i smiled back shaking her hand, she nodded,  
"Bella..." Edward started but i cut him off,  
"How'dya know my name anyway?" i asked,  
"Your name-tag"  
"Right.. okay not talking to you" i turned back to Rose, who was laughing, then Alice and Jasper came over,  
"Hey, I'm Alice and this is Jasper... you probably already know though" she beamed,  
"Acctally i only just found out tonight... Jessica drag-" i stopped, "Wait.. where is she" i turned to see a passed out Jessica laid on the sofa...  
"Great...." i sighed,  
Emmett boomed a laugh, and everyone else joined in. Then as we where talking another man walked in, he had blonde hair, he looked about 20-30,  
"C'mon you lot, go to ya dressing rooms and get ready to go, we'll be leaving tomorrow, but we need to get back to the hotel." he said in a smooth voice, Edward sighed and got up,  
"I'll see ya later Bella, i'll probably bring that book back tomorrow anyway" he smiled,  
"I'm still ignoring you!" i smiled back, he frowned, and the blonde guy looked confused,  
"Carlisle, this is Bella, she's the girl i embarrased by dedicating a song to" he smirked, i got up and shook ' Carlisle's' hand,  
"Well hello Bella, i'm Carlisle.. the bands agent"  
"Nice to meet you Carlisle" i smiled, he smiled back, suddenly i was attacked by a hug... Alice... she reminded me of a pixie,  
"See ya Bella!" i laughed and hugged her back, we said our good bye's and they left the room, as Carlisle was about to follow Edward shouted  
"Carlisle, get someone to help Bella carry her friend to her car!", i looked at Jess, she was still passed out, i giggled and Carlisle sent one of the guards to carry Jess, to the car.

What a night!

* * *

**AN- Next chapter is Edward POV, and maybe a bit of Bella's but Edward's starts from Carlisle coming it, then... i don't know where it goes to :D lol, this isn't my best story, so i do slow updates... sorry,  
but my other story  
Siblings...?  
i update alot** **:)**  
**My story; College Sucks! thats abit crap, it was my first one soo... yehh... crap!  
But Sibilings..? is good... well from what you guys tell me  
XXX  
**


	5. Stuck In The Libary

**'Accio Chapter 5 of 'The Band'' I'm a big fan of Harry Potter xD**

**Any way here it is :)  
**

* * *

EDWARD POV

After talking to Bella and her... weird friend i ran to my dressing room trying to doge any obssesed girls, luckly i didn't run into any. As soon as i got into my dressing room i opened up my laptop, and logged on.

.Singer Logged on.

Friends online -  
- Jasper **[AN- People who are confused Jasper is just a space xD]**  
Pixie-On-Guitar- Alice

JustToHitSomething - Emmett

TheAgentGuy - Carlisle

Married-To-The-Drummer - Rose

.Singer - Hey guys,  
- I CANT BELIEVE THAT!  
TheAgentGuy - I'm sorry, but i cant do anything about it,  
.Singer- Whats going on?  
Pxie-On-Guitar- The tour bus has broken down, we are stuck here for 3 days.  
JustToHitSomething- That means we miss the next concert in Seattel  
.Singer - Ughhh, great!  
Married-To-The-Drummer - C'mon guys, you've been on this tour for 2 months, you need a few days break... Emmyyyy ;)  
JustToHitSomthing- Grrrooowwwlll, Rosey Baby..i'm glad i have 3 days break ;)  
- Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
.Singer - Shuttit, you and Alice will be like that... i'm the unlucky one! My hotel room is in the midel OF BOTH OF YOURS!  
Pixie-On-Guitar- Its's okay... you have Bella ;)  
TheAgentGuy- Yes Edward, I know somthings going on between you and Bella, when i met her earlier i could see the look in your eyes,  
.Singer- Head/Desk I'm leaving.  
Pixie-On-Guitar - NO WAIT! We need to talk about you and Bella some more.

.Singer has logged off.

It annoys the hell outta be when they try and get me a girlfriend. Eventhough i am acctually pretty pleased about being with Bella ofr a few days. I looked at my watch 11:26pm. I sighed and went to the cars Carlisle has arranged, we got to the hotel. Great... a night between Emmett and Rose... and Alice and Jasper.... here goes a sleepless night!

BELLA POV

The next morning while i was sat eating my breakfast Jessica ran into my apartment.  
"Bella!" her cracked voice tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper,  
"Jess, dont speak, you'll hurt your voice... here" i said passing her a notepad and pen, after her fustrated look faded she wrote frantically on the paper; _Twilight's tour bus broke, they'll be here for another 3 days._ I laughed at my friends obbsession,  
"How do you know?" i asked raising my eye-brow, she rolled her eyes and snatched the paper away writing on it again; _morning news._ I smiled at her and carried on eating my breakfast. She was jumping around my apartment for ages, she stopped when she crashed into the coffe tabel and fell face first onto the floor.  
"Okay okay Jess, its time to go to work!" i sighed picking her up off the floor, she sighed but nodded.  
We climbed into my car and i drove to the libary. When we got there tones of screaming girls where blocking the door, we somehow manage to push past them and when we got inside we saw what the fuss was about.  
"Back again Edward" i smiled as he watched the screaming girls nervously,  
"I, um came to return my book... now i cant get out" he gulped, Jessica stood next to me behind the desk trying not to pounce on Edward.  
"Well, i'd let you out the back, but i lost my keys so, you'll have to hang about here until they bugar off" i smiled, picking up and pile of books and made sure they'd been checked in.  
"Thanks" he sighed, running a hand through his bronze hair. I lead him to the staff room,  
"You can hang about here, dont cause trouble and dont break anything" i scowled playfully, he grinned and pretended to ring a halo around his head, i rolled me eyes and got to work.

*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_2 Hours Later_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-

"Beeeelllllllaaaaaaa" Edward whined for the millionth time, he was flinging paper balls everywhere, at the bin, aiming for books of the self, at Jessica, at people trying to find a book, even at me.  
"Edward, you said you'd behave... those girls are still out there, i could always kik you out" i narrowed my eyes at me, he pouted  
"Sorry... i'm bored" he said grumpily crossing his arms over his chest,  
"Read a book then" i said climbing up a lader.  
"Not in the mood" he sighed getting up, i turned to see where he was going, but lost my footing on the laderm i screeched as i fell, thankfully i didn't land on the ground, but into a fair of arms, i opened my eyes to become face to face with Edward. He was grinning,  
"Erm...Thanks" i mumbled as he stood me up straight,  
"Anything for a pretty girl" i turned to him, he even seemed stunned by his words,  
"Uhhmm, thank you" i blushed and walked back to the desk. I grabbed the bin and started picking up the paper balls Edward had thrown around.  
"Your so childish ya'know" i sighed as he fell back onto a chair,  
"I get told that alot" he sighed,  
"Boredem!" he shouted i clamped my hand over his mouth,  
"Shuttit rockstar this is a libary." i scolded, suddenly he kiked my feet from under neath me, causing me to fall, but before i fell he caught me. So now i was laying on the floor, Edward's arms around me as he hoverd over me, smirking.  
"Your not funny" i huffed,  
"Yes i am" he stated, and leaned closer, my breath hitched as his lips fell on mine. Well, that was unexpected, but what was more unexpected was the fact i was kissing back! There was a click and a blinding flash of light (even though i had my eyes closed) and i looked up to see Jessica with her phone out.  
"Jess" i growled, pushing Edward off me, but she'd already run out the libary,  
"For heavens sake" i moaned sitting at a desk, putting my head in my hands.  
"Your a good kisser" the smirking Edward announced,  
"Why thank you, i feel so much better" i said sarcastically.  
"Oh C'mon, whats wrong with Jessica having a picture of us kissing on her phone?" he sighed sitting down next to me, but little did he know Jess was having money problems, and she'd do anything for money.  
"Everything" i stated, avoiding his eye contact.

* * *

**AN- SORRY, it took so long becaue i was finishing my other storys! But i'm concenrating on this one and my 'Empty' this is a long way from finshed, but my other is half way though so... yaa xD**

**-MidNightSun x**


	6. Not In 3 Days

**Sorry - i haven't updated inna while, thats cos FanFiction was being gay and wouldn't let me upload anything, annyyywhoooo, Enjoy :D x**

* * *

  
"She'll probably sell the picture to a magazine company or something you know" i sighed, running my hand through my hair,  
"and?" he shrugged, picking up a paper ball he'd thrown and absently playing with it.  
"And.. there will be a picture of you in a magazine kissing a random girl in a libary. The press will be all over you..." i trailed off, then groaned,  
"I hope Jessica doesn't give them my name" i sighed, closing my eyes, and resting my head in my hands,  
"Why?" Edward asked, flicking the paper ball away,  
"I really dont want to be followed around by the press, i hate attention" i groaned,  
"Whats so bad about this?" he leaned in and kissed me again, i pulled back when my mind cleared,  
"Everything if Jessica has a picture of it!" i shouted standing up, i went back to picking up the paper balls,  
"Well i dont care... your the prettiest down-to-earth girl i've met in ages! I dont care if Jessica sells that picture to a magazine company!" he huffed crossing his arms,  
"You've known me for about 3 days... " i rolled my eyes,  
"3 days is all it take to fall in love-" he immetiadly clammed his hand over his own mouth, while i stared it him,  
"W-what?" i stutterd dropping the paper balls.. again. He removed his hand from his mouth and spoke slowly

"i've known you for 3 days, and i'm in love with you" he avoided eye contact,  
"dont be stupid" i snapped, "and clean this up" i said shakily walking into the back, i sat in the staff lounge and breathed heavily. He cant be in love, he probably just has a crush on me but is judging his feelings the wrong way. Why would he even have a crush on me for that matter, i'm not pretty, i'm just plain. I repeated it over and over in my head trying to come up with and answer i wanted to believe. Nothing worked. The door opened and when i looked up Edward was stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.  
"Sorry" he whisperd, looking at his shoes  
"What have you got to be sorry for?" i laughed nervously,  
"I shouldnt've said that" he mutterd. He walked over and sat next to me,  
"But i am in love with you" he said quietly, fiddeling with his thumbs,  
"No, no your not." i protested, standing up,  
"Yes i am, and ill prove it" Edward stood up with me, but as i turned to walk away he grabbed my wrist and pulled be back, his face was inches away from mine, making it really hard to concentrate,  
"E-Edward.. i, um... have t-to g-" i was cut off when his lips met mine. I couldn't help it, my self control turned into putty, and i kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. My hands reached up into his wild hair and kept his face to mine. At that moment i felt the most vulnerable i'd ever been. Yet the strongest. This boy... this famous rock-star boy was messing with my emotions big time. I was kissing Edward Cullen. I pulled away, removing my hands from his hair to put them on his chest, gasping for breath, Edward had a smile on his lips, i scolded myself mentally,  
"You shouldnt've done that" i said quietly, i turned and walked out. I glanced at the door on my way out and saw the all the girls had gone, Edward had followed me out.  
"Bell-" i cut him off,  
"The girls have gone now, you can leave" i mummbled, organising the books on my front desk. I didn't realise until his arms wrapped around my waist, that Edward was stood behind me, i jumped out of his grip.  
"You can leave now" i said, still mummbling but a bit louder, i bit my lip, looking down at his shoes, refusing to look him in the eyes.  
"Bye Bella, and i will prove it" he mutterd, turning around and walking out the door, i sighed shakily and let the tears fall over my cheeks. At that moment Jessica walked back into the libary,  
"Where have you been?" i shouted across to her, she looked like a deer caught in head-lights.  
"I.. ermm i... you... Edward... i ermm" she stutterd, i looked at the brown packet in her hands. I sighed again,  
"What ever Jess, i'm not botherd" i mumbled, getting back to work.  
"What's wrong Bells, normally you would be shouting your head off" i scoffed when she said normally, like this was a re-ocoring thing.  
"Doesn't even matter" i sighed, trying to concentrate,  
"Bells, i'm your bestfriend and even i know thats a load of bull!" she said sternly, i glared at her,  
"Was, Jessica, was my bestfriend... but then you went and sold a picture of me kissing Edward Cullen to god knows what magazine, and while your off making money i'm sat here listening to Edward say that he fucking loves me!" i screamed at her, falling back onto my chair and putting my head in my hands.  
"H-he t-told you h-e lo-loved you?" Jessica sutterd quietly,  
"Ch'yeah" i sighed, beging to cry again.

"You've known him for 3 days!" Jessica said, after an hour of Jessica making excuses for him, she changed to making statments of why it was wrong of him to say it, even if he meaned it.  
"He doesn't even know you that well!" she screeched, there where odd intervules where Jessica's jealousy slipped through. This would be one of them times,  
"Your not even that pretty" she mutterd to herself, i dont think i was meant to hear it,  
"Thanks Jessica" i huffed, slipping another book onto the self, she was about to reply, when Edward ran into the libary, i groaned, behind him was the rest of the band and two people i'd never seen before, one was holding a camera and the other a microphone that was attached the camera with a wire.  
"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice called, Jessica squeeled,  
"She's down here" she sang bounncing up and down pointing to me, Edward spotted me and smiled, i went back to stacking the selfs with the books in my arm. Alice squeeled and tugged Edward over to me, the camera man and the lady holding the microphone followed his everymove,  
"Edward what are you doing here?" i sighed, not looking at him,  
"I told you i'd prove it," he whisperd in my ear,  
"This camera is from the news, in 10 minutes its going live, and in 10 minutes, i'm going to tell over 20 million people i love you!" Edward smiled smugly i froze, dropping the books.  
"DONT BE STUPID EDWARD! You've known me for 3 days, maybe less than that, and what, you say you love me becasue i'm not all over you like the rest of the american girls. Becasue when i frist met you i didn't know who you where, or didn't care? Edward, you dont love me, it's probably just a crush, not even that, and your judging you feelings wrong. Listen to me, dont make a fool of yourself!" i shouted at him, he stood there and took what i said, Emmett, Jasper and Alice looked at me in shock.  
"Edward don't do this" i said quietly, finally looking him in the eyes,  
"I do love you, and i'm going to prove it" he whisperd back, i groaned,  
"Okay okay, you love me. Just please dont do this!" i protested to his announcement, gestureing towards the camera,  
"I wont do it if you promise to go on a date with me tonight? Dinner?" he compromised,  
"Ed-... fine!" i huffed picking up the books and putting them of the selfs, then turning to Edward again, who was stood grinning like a fool. He kissed my cheek, and i blushed, like i do everytime someone shows me affection infront of people.  
"Yey" Alice squealled, bouncing over to me and hugging me.  
"I'll come round after you finished work and give you a make-over" she smiled then bounced to the door, dragging Jasper with her, Emmett winked at me and followed them Jessica was still bouncing in the spot and the camera crew had left. Alice doesn't even know where i live, she cant get to me, neither can Edward.  
"Thanks Bella" Edward said quietly, kissing my forehead then walking out of the libary, i watched at he waved to me and climbed into a limo. Then drove off.  
I just agreed to go on a date with Edward Cullen.


	7. Ocean Side Nightmare

**I'M SO SORRY!!!! I haven't updated in FOREVER and i am truly sorry, i just haven't had the time (:  
Enjoy this chapter love you all x**

* * *

Unfortunately, Alice happened to know where i lived. How she found out, she wouldn't tell me. I questioned her about it, and how she even got in my apartment, because i was asleep on the sofa, she wouldn't tell me anything. She just sat me down in a chair in the bathroom and started putting make-up on me. While her bodyguards outside guarded my apartment door. She chatted happily over the fact that Edward had found someone, i protested in saying that he didn't even know me, he doesn't even know my last name for crying out loud! She just told me to shut up.  
"Right, I've laid an outfit on your bed, ill wait out here. Edward will be here in 20 minutes" she smiled and skipped out the bathroom. I got up and went to my room. Not bothering to look in the mirror. There was a midnight blue dress on my bed, along with silver flats, a silver head band, a silver waist belt and a silver clutch purse. I got dressed quickly, and carefully. When i looked at the mirror so i could slip on the head band i didn't see Bella anymore. I saw a beautiful 17 year old girl (who had just left school and was waiting for her college term to start). She had shiny, brown hair that fell in ringlets to just below her shoulders. Perfectly even skin, and deep chocolate brown mysterious eyes, that made her look sort of sexy. I blinked a few times, but the girl was still there, staring in shock right back at me. I glanced down to see, her slim curvy body decorated in a midnight blue dress, that suited her skin tone perfectly.  
"Bella hurry u-" Alice stopped as she saw me. I glanced at her in the mirror, she was smirking.  
"I look amazing Alice, thank you" i said breathlessly.  
"Ah, it's what i do" she winked at me and left the room. I quickly followed, grabbing my purse off my bed. As i walked into the living room of my apartment i grabbed my phone and purse of the coffee table and slipped them into my clutch purse.  
"Right...." Alice said eyeing me. "You look perfect" she finally squealed.  
"Thanks..." i blushed as she hugged me delicately, careful not to ruin my dress. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Alice squealed and ran over to it.  
"Ready?" she asked, i rolled my eyes and nodded. She pulled the door open and Edward was stood there is a deep blue shirt, and suit pants, with black shoes. He was pulling off a baseball cap and sunglasses. He glanced up and smiled at me.  
"Wow, you look amazing! I don't give Alice enough credit" he grinned stepping into my apartment,  
"No you don't... so you better start, because I'm amazing" Alice giggled and twirled around on the spot. I laughed lightly at her, and Edward chuckled.  
"Weldone Alice, she looks like an angel" he was thanking Alice, just staring at me. I blushed wildly. He grinned at this. Alice giggled.  
"C'mon you two, you better get going... Bella don't forget your keys" Alice beamed passing them to me, i smiled at her and put them in my clutch. As soon as me and Edward stepped out of my apartment flashing lights impaired my vision, and all i had was Edward to guide me though as i watched my feet. I could hear questions been thrown at Edward and myself, and screaming girls shouting Edward's name, claiming their love for him. He just gripped my hand tighter, that pleased me more than it should've. He groaned and pulled me through the crowd of people, with the help of his body guards. When we got outside, Edward literally jumped into the car, pulling me along with him.  
"Drive Peter!" Edward shouted to the driver of the sleek black car. I laughed as girls ran along side of the car, Edward just groaned and shook his head.  
"It's not funny, love" he sighed as the pack of girls gave up. My stomach tingled when he called me 'love'.  
"It totally is, did you see them!" i giggled, he just stared at me and smiled slightly.  
"What?" i asked, once I'd stopped giggling.  
"Your so beautiful" he whisperd. I blushed and looked down.  
"Yeh, Alice did a pretty good job" i smiled lightly and glanced out the window. Pleased to see the mob of screaming fan girls had now disappeared. Edward chuckled lightly. I turned to look at him i stared intently at his face, he was looking ahead thank god. He has a strong jaw line, and there was something about his facial features... that made him beautiful. I couldn't quiet put my finger on it but it was true... he was beautiful, i could defiantly see why he had so many fan girls.  
"Your staring at me Bella" Edward chuckled lightly, my cheeks flushed a wildy and i looked down.  
"Sorry" i mumbled. Looking down at my hands on my lap. Edward chuckled again.  
"So where are we going?" i asked after the 10 minute silence.  
"Well, i can't tell you that.. it's a surprise!" he grinned at me. I pulled a face,  
"I hate suprises... it makes me all nervous" i sighed to myself,  
"You've got nothing to worry about, promise" he said in a gentle reassuring voice... i dont know why, maybe it was the way he said it, the tone of his voice, the emotion behind it... or maybe it was just him, but i believed him and the nervous butterflies in my stomach vanished. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, he had a crooked smile... one that knocked a girl breathless, including me. When he looked away i sat silently hyperventilating in my seat, trying not to pass out. With one final swerve the car stopped. I glanced up to see we were at the local docks. Confused i reached for the door handle, but the door suddenly swung open and Edward stood grinning at me, offering me his hand. I took it and climbed out of the car.  
"Why are we here?" i asked, the nervous butterflies came back as i stared at the dark, line of the sea's horizon. The gloomy silver reflections of the moon sparkled and flashed wildly as the dark abis of the ocean moved gently with the wind.  
"I'll show you" he smiled down at me, this only stopped the nervous feelings for about a second, before they started up again. He lead me towards the wooden pathway, leading down towards the water. I hesitated but let him lead me anyway. I closed my eyes and let the cooling breeze of the ocean air calm me. When i opened my eyes i saw we was heading towards a table that had a single candle on it. It was at the end of the dock...on the wooden pathway, built over the always freezing cold water. I gulped.  
"Its not anything big, but i thought we could just sit and get to know each other" Edward said nervous as we reached the table. I noticed a bottle of wine along with two glasses stood on the table.  
"That's fine" i smiled, trying to shake the fear out of my voice.


End file.
